


Tension

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dean's a mechanic and Seth is a bartender basically, Donuts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Roman is a lil shit, Smut, just so some weird guy leaves seth alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, you just have to believe Dean when he says that it was love at first sight. Or lust at first sight, whatever. It’s all blurry when it comes to the two for Dean. But honestly, with a body like the one that Seth has, who could blame him?</p><p>Filled for prompt request on tumblr:</p><p>"ambrollins au(sort of): best friends who finally give in to their sexual tension."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm back to finally writing out things for requests and not just focusing on the high school au I had in mind. Hooray!

One thing that can be said about Dean and Seth is they certainly knew how to tiptoe around sexual tension like pros. They’d known each other… what? Since _middle school_? And they’ve basically been wanting to fuck since Sophomore year, so he doesn’t understand why they just haven’t _done it yet_ , but at the same time, that’s one of the dumbest things he’s ever said, because he does understand why. They were friends before anything. They had been inseparable ever since Seth punched Dean in the face when Dean wasn’t laying off the kid he was tormenting (Dean was a bit of a bully. He saw the light once he caught sight of Seth’s pretty face). Honestly, you just have to believe Dean when he says that it was love at first sight.

Or lust at first sight, whatever. It’s all blurry when it comes to the two for Dean. But honestly, with a body like the one that Seth has, who could blame him?

But don’t get Dean all twisted or anything. Just because he’s been wanting to drop to his knees for his best friend just to hear him make pretty little noises doesn’t mean he’s been celibate or something. Dean still does just so happen to fuck. Often too, he’s almost ashamed to admit it, but in the end, it’s just something about Dean that is.

Dean had recently moved out of the apartment he used to share with both Roman and Seth and into the apartment that was right above the mechanic shop that he works in now. The owner took pity on him when he came in complaining about having to share a single bathroom with two guys whose have more hair on their head than their entire body and offered it to him. Dean couldn’t say to, but Seth and Roman always look at him like he’s a traitor for not taking one of them with him, even though he brings donuts and coffee every morning.

Or maybe they look at him like he’s a traitor because he has a day job while the both of them work from 8PM to 4AM and then both of them have to get up at noon again to go to their classes. Ah, college kids and their classes. Dean’s actually kind of glad that he doesn’t have to go through that, but Seth is always talking about how he’s going to live to regret dropping out of high school. Dean knows he’s probably right, but he doesn’t have any regrets yet, seeing how sleep deprived his two best friends are.

Dean is currently working away at a Ford Focus that rolled into the shop this morning that Mick – the shop owner – had told Dean to work on because he had some things to do in the office. The car came in making some kind of terrible tagging noise and Dean was looking to see if it was something… to do… with… the…

“Dean,” comes a sudden voice that has him raising up too fast and hitting his head on the hood of the car. Immediately, his head is beginning to throb and he’s bending down some again, ducking out from under the hood to glare at the owner of the voice. Seth is standing there, giving an innocent grin, like he had absolutely _no idea that something like that would happen if he snuck up on Dean._ But he has a box of donuts in his hands and that kind of makes up for it. Dean is wiping his hands on his work clothes and reaching for the donuts before he’s even speaking, but Seth is yanking the box from his reach quickly.

“What the hell? My head hurts, Seth. You just gave me an injury. I deserve sugar! Give me a donut!” Dean is already whining, jumping towards the man again, who is bouncing away again, shaking his head. It’s now that Dean realizes that Seth has _never_ brought him donuts before without a reason and he’s stopping short, eyes narrowing. “Wait a minute, what did you do and how does it involve? You didn’t tell someone I was going to kill them again, did you?”

“ _What?_ ” Seth asks innocently, eyes widening as he feigns shock. “What are you talking about, Dean? I’m just here to bring you some donuts before I head to class like any good friend would do! It is close to your lunch time, isn’t it? And I know you can’t go _too long_ without sugar! It’s something that any friend would do!” _Wow_ , he’s really laying this on thick, isn’t he? Must have done something that was going to have them both in some deep shit. Seth is now opening the box of donuts and is handing Dean a jelly-filled.

Dean gave him a look, but is taking a bite into the donut. “Cut the shit, Rollins. You don’t got much time to get your ass out of here and down to your prissy ass college as it is. Don’t waste your time. What’d you do?” He asks around the bite, because Dean was always incredibly classy, after all. Seth is still smiling, but it takes on an awkwardly nervous edge to it. Oh, this was going to be good. Maybe he could bribe one of those expensive Starbucks coffees for this, or a round of free top-shelf shots from him tonight at the bar. _God_ , it was great to have a friend who was a bartender. Just not so great to have one who has most of his morals lined up and ready to be thought of all the time.

“Okay, I’m cutting the shit now,” Seth says simply after Dean took a second bite of his donut and looked almost thoroughly sated, taking just a moment to appreciate the look on him. It was always better to get Dean into a goodish mood if you were going to be dropping some kind of shocking information on him. That’s what Seth has learned through the years that he had known him. It didn’t mean that it wasn’t a fucking hot look on him that, especially when he licks his lips. He takes a deep breath and decides to just let it out. “There was a guy at the bar last night who wouldn’t stop trying to flirt with me and I ended up telling him that you and I were dating.” There, it’s out. He’s said it.

Dean reacts almost accordingly. He chokes on the piece of donut he was going to swallow and ends up spitting it out into the trashcan so he could breathe again, coughing the whole time as he tries to wrap his head around what he had just been told. He’s scratching at his temple, his lips beginning to quirk at the edges, a laugh bubbling up through his coughs before he’s looking up at Seth. This… was actually a good set up to get to where they wanted to be, wasn’t it? A really good reason for them to get all touchy feely. Oh, this was such a good idea.

“Dating, huh?” Dean asks, leaning against a large toolbox and looking at him with a cocky smile. “And it just so happened that I was the first guy to come to mind? Not Roman or anything? I mean, it would have been a lot more believable. You guys live together, you guys work in the same place together, you guys go to the same college. Hell, you guys probably both use the same hair product. He would have been a much better choice.”

Seth feels a light blush creeping up his neck and he clears his throat to prepare to defend himself, before he decides that’s just too much work because he has to get to class. “Listen, all I need you to do is come in tonight and make an appearance or something. Make it believable and maybe send the guy a few glares or something. Something to make him back off because as much as I like the attention, this guy is _relentless._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Dean says with a snort, waving Seth off. “Get your ass off to class, Princess, and get those glasses ready for when I get there. I expect something on the house for my troubles. Or on the bar, but that’s only good if it involves you bent over it.” A crude comment. He makes them a lot of the time. This time, it felt almost like it was a challenge and Seth is setting the donuts down, turning to him with an arched brow and a smirk that told Dean that maybe they were on the same page.

“I’ll see what I can do. If anything, I could always show you back to my place afterwards. Would head for you to have to drive home after you drink. It’s against the law,” Seth says, giving an innocent little shrug. “I’ll see you tonight, Dean.”

“Damn right you’ll see me tonight. You’ve already offered me booze and an opportunity to punch someone in the face,” Dean says, shooting a grin at Seth, his dimples flashing adorably and Seth almost makes a whining noise, because that was so unfair.

As Seth leaves, Dean tilts his head, shamelessly watching him go and smirking to himself the entire time. Well, like he said, this wasn’t any skin off his back, especially if he was going to be getting a free drink out of it. Well, back to work. And donuts. Mm, donuts.

It was later that night – after Dean got washed up and made himself look semi-presentable because seriously, how cleaned up do you expect Dean to get? – that Dean was headed to the bar that Seth and Roman worked with. He felt… oddly excited about all of this. He blamed it on the adrenaline of being on his motorcycle and riding through the streets.

He’s dressed in a leather jacket, a tank top, and a pair of faded jeans that were ripped in several places, along with a pair of black boots. It’s actually a lot more dressy than he normally gets, but hey, if he was going to be someone’s fake boyfriend, he might as well make a good impression.

The motorcycle is pulled to a stop in the parking lot and he sits there for a moment, running his fingers through unruly hair. Seth’s shift should be starting in a few and there’s no doubt that he was already in there. For some reason though, knowing that made Dean _extremely nervous_. He wasn’t afraid of the guy who was flirting with Seth relentlessly, no. He’d just punch him in the face if he had to. He was just _nervous_ about how far they were willing to go to prove their fake relationship.

After a moment, he hears the side door of the bar open and out is coming Seth, with a too-bright grin on his lips, and Dean takes a moment to really, _really_ look at the outfit that Seth was wearing tonight. He was always wearing something that looked good on his figure, but tonight, he was wearing a tight black shirt with some tight jeans and it made Dean want to touch ever inch of him. Dean doesn’t know how long he was staring, but he had the _right,_ damn it, as Seth’s fake boyfriend. As Seth moves closer, Dean realizes that they’re starting this already. Dean is already grinning back, slipping into that character that was being placed on him.

“Hey baby,” Dean is murmuring, smirking as he stands from his bike in a fluid motion and opens his arms for an embrace. It should have been ridiculous for them to do something like this. Should have been kind of awkward. But it wasn’t. It was like something was clicking into place as Seth wraps his arms around Dean. Dean’s arms close around Seth in return and he feels something ache in his chest that makes him pull his fake boyfriend closer. He kisses a kiss to his cheek as he pulls away, chewing a piece of gum cockily as he grins a wide grin once more. “Doesn’t your shift start soon, Princess?”

“It does,” Seth confirms with a bit of a smile, his hands pushing into Dean’s hair and Dean feels his body yearning to be closer to Seth again, their eyes locking together, each of them licking their lips. “Just heard your bike and wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Everything’s just fine, babe,” Dean murmurs, his hands wrapping around Seth’s waist with a grin. “Was just about to have a smoke was all.” Dean watches the way Seth scrunches his nose up and he grins, his hands slipping into the back pockets of Seth’s jeans.

Seth gives a soft gasp, like he _wasn’t_ expecting Dean to get so touchy while they were doing this. His lips part beautifully and feels his blood begin to run south _rather quickly_ , especially when Seth looks at him with heated brown eyes, almost _pleading him to do more_. “I’ll give you a shot instead if you come inside with me. My shift is legitimately about to start.”

“You’re no fun,” Dean is telling him, leaning forward some to press a kiss to the edge of Seth’s lips before he’s slipping away from him so they could walk through the side door. They enter and Seth is already moving to slide behind the bar, where he has a brief conversation with the bartender who was leaving, and then is making Dean a glass of some of their top shelf whiskey.

“On the house,” Seth murmurs with a bit of a smirk. “But I don’t think we can work that over the counter thing out tonight.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Dean mourns, twirling the drink around in his glass before he’s knocking it back easily, breathing out his nose as the burn slides down his throat and warms him up immediately. He must make some kind of noise because Seth’s pupils dilate and Dean suddenly _really_ wants to see what he looks like when he’s got his lips _wrapped around Dean’s_ _cock._

But, Seth is pulled away as some guy calls for the bartender and the way he’s looking at the two-tone-haired male makes Dean think this is the guy who wouldn’t leave him alone the night before. Seth has an easy, friendly conversation with the guy, gesturing to Dean with a wide smile on his face that just confirms what he thought. Dean is grinning back and offering a three finger wave before crooking a finger at Seth to tell him to ‘come here’.

Seth ends the conversation with the man and goes over to Dean, grabbing the empty glass from him. “That him, then?” Dean asks in a low rumble, his fingers gently running up Seth’s forearm, watching the goosebumps that form in the wake on Seth’s arm. He trails his fingers up to where Seth’s short sleeve begins, pushing his fingertips just barely under it, leaning forward. “I think I’m cuter than he is.”

Seth gives an accidental snort at the words, wiping at his mouth to try and get rid of his smile. “Oh no, I’m not falling into that one, Ambrose,” Seth murmurs, leaning in closer, “And I can’t be over here flirting with you all night like you normally want me to. Want me to get you a beer?”

“Mm. Nah. Get me another glass of that whiskey. I’ll pay for it this time, I promise,” he whispers in Seth’s ear, fingers playing with Seth’s hair where it’s pulled into a ponytail. Seth rolls his neck some and looks at Dean with _those eyes again. Ones that are begging him to do something._

“Such a gentlemen,” Seth murmurs, his lips parting just slightly when Dean moves to stroke a thumb over his bottom lip, their eyes locking together. Dean thinks, _this is it_ , _we’re finally going to kiss._ But it wouldn’t be the first time. They’ve kissed before on a dare in high school, but it didn’t mean anything ( _at least it wasn’t supposed to mean anything, but that didn’t mean it didn’t_ ).

Dean is about to say something, he’s sure of it. He’s either going to say something or he’s going to kiss Seth to quell the fire that’s starting in his stomach now that he can smell the other’s shampoo and cologne. But then their foreheads are ramming together and Dean is dropping his head down and groaning.

“No making out on the job,” comes Roman’s voice, sounding extremely smug and Dean now has every right to cockblock him for the next month and he’s going to make sure he does so.

“Fuck you, Ro,” Seth huffs as he gets Dean another glass of the whiskey from before, scowling over Dean’s shoulder at their mutual friend, no doubt. “I’ll remember that.”

“Please do,” Roman quips, carding his hand through Dean’s hair briefly, just to rub away the impending headache. “Don’t drink too much if you plan on riding your bike out of his parking lot.”

“Yes sir,” Dean grumbles, taking his glass of whiskey and pulling it closer, shaking his head to fix his hair as Roman goes to do his job and break up any fights or potential fights in the area. “He’s going to pay for that.”

“Just drink,” Seth huffs, and he actually looks embarrassed. It makes Dean smile and sip at the whiskey in his glass. He rubs his fingers just over Seth’s arm again, making Seth look up at him and give a smile. “You’re really playing up this boyfriend thing.”

“I’ve always looked for a reason I could put my hands on you,” Dean murmurs seriously, biting his lip and giving Seth a cocky smirk. “Always.” Seth looks at him for a moment, searching his face, before he’s giving a cocky smirk of his own.

“Come back to my place after work. Ro said something about going to get an early breakfast with some other guys. I think you’ll have plenty of time to get your hands on me,” Seth whispers and Dean’s brain short-circuits as he stares at him in almost _awe_ as the brown-eyed man grins and walks away to serve someone else for now. God damn it, 4AM would never get around fast enough.

It was like torture, waiting for the time to come where Dean would get his hands on Seth. It slowly crept on by until Dean felt like he was going to rip his own skin off. He’s bouncing in his seat at 3:30AM and he keeps running his hands along Seth’s skin whenever the other gets close enough.

As soon as 4AM rolls around, Roman is giving them a knowing look as Dean is pulling Seth out of bar without even so much as a goodbye. As soon as the bar door closes, Seth is pushing Dean against the wall of the bar and _finally, fuck,_ pressing their lips together.

The noise they both made is swallowed by the other as they pull each other as tight against each other as they possible could. This is before Dean is pushing Seth away and towards the bike, cursing himself idly for not bringing a helmet. He didn’t give a damn about himself, but _Seth_ was important and Dean wanted to get to the apartment as soon as possible.

Seth has rode bitch plenty of times on the bike when he needed a ride, but there had always been some form of distance between them as they rode. Now Seth was plastered against his back, arms wrapping around him, begging in his ear to go faster and _Dean knows the fucker is doing it on purpose_.

They’re stumbling their way up to where Seth and Roman live by themselves now that Dean moved out on the second floor. Seth’s hands are shaking as he tries to unlock the door and Dean decides to take advantage to get payback for the motorcycle ride.

Seth barely caught himself as he’s sent forward as Dean plasters himself against his back, an arm wrapping around his waist to keep their hips tight together. Dean’s hard against his ass and he lets out a semi-desperate whine as he grinds back against him. “Dean, I-I’m trying… Ah! Fuck!” He hisses out at the end as Dean’s hand rubs against his own hard length through his pants. “We’re in the damn hallway, Ambrose! At least let me get the door open!”

“Aw, Sethie,” Dean whines in his ear, biting at the lobe some, making Seth’s forehead thump forward onto the door, grinding back against the mechanic again. “You gotta go _faster_ , I can’t _wait_.”

He’s such a fucking tease, such a fucking prick, Seth was going to die before they even get their _fucking clothes off_. It was by some miracle that he manages to unlock the door and open it before Dean is undoing his pants. He manages to get his keys out of the door and toss them somewhere into the house before he’s turning around quickly and tugging Dean desperately in.

They don’t give make it to the _fucking bedroom_. Dean is pulling Seth’s shirt off and pushing his pants and underwear down while Seth is struggling to get out of his shoes and step out of all of the clothing. Seth is only just getting himself back onto stable feel when Dean is suddenly pulling him into his lap on the couch and _fuck, how did he get out of his clothes so fast?_

Dean is hot and hard against his ass and Seth is gasping out pleas that Dean is kissing away as he digs around in the cushions of the couch before producing a bottle of lube. Dean is snickering against his lips for a moment before he’s biting at Seth’s bottom lip like punishment.

“Ow,” Seth gasps out, but only because he’s sure that’s what he’s supposed to do at something like that, no matter how desperately his hips grind down. “What was that for?”

“Which one of you fuckers have been using my lube?” Dean murmurs against his lips and Seth is just giving a soft laugh as he tangles his fingers into Dean’s unruly curls.

“Oh, was that yours?” He asks innocently, squirming when he feels one of Dean’s hands tease over his cock, the other teasing a finger over his entrance. “Oh fuck,” he gasps, unsure of which way to move his hips, “Not wasting much time, are you?”

Dean pauses for a moment, looking at Seth with a flash of worry on his face, like he’s afraid that he’s potentially fucked this up already, but Seth gives him as much of a reassuring smile that he can. “Sorry, I’m just so romantic, huh?” Dean asks, wrapping his hand fully around Seth’s shaft and stroking slowly as he presses a finger into the other.

Seth gives a full-body shudder, his head tipping back as he moans and grinds down against Dean’s finger, hips somehow thrusting up at the same time, brow furrowing. The way Seth’s body moved was almost enough to make Dean come then, watching the way he writhed for Dean to give him more. Dean attempts to distract himself, kissing and biting at Seth’s neck as he works his finger.

Their lips meet again after a moment and Seth is biting at Dean’s bottom lip now, sucking on it lightly. Dean makes a soft noise and kisses Seth hard to distract him as he pushes another finger into him. This time, Seth lets out a soft whine and the hands in Dean’s hair are tightening, tugging lightly. Dean stops his fingers, but the hand that was working Seth’s shaft doesn’t pause.

“You okay, baby?” Dean whispers against his lips, eyes open to try and watch Seth’s reaction. Seth has his brows furrowed together, but he’s nodding, his hips are beginning to rock some again. Dean, testing the water, scissors his fingers some. Seth whines and captures Dean’s lips into another kiss that has Dean closing his eyes against.

It’s another finger later that Seth is swatting at Dean’s hand that was still just _teasing_ over his shaft, shuddering and slightly covered in sweat. “Stop that, fuck. Just _fuck me._ ”

“You have no idea just how long I’ve been wanting to hear you say that,” Dean breathes out, but Seth gives him a look that tells him maybe he does.

It’s rustling through Dean’s wallet for a condom and a bit of awkward fumbling later that Dean is lined up and pushing into Seth.

Seth is immediately shuddering, his lips parting on a loud gasp, his nails biting into Dean’s scalp and pulling on his hair just enough to make it sting.

Dean is gripping onto Seth’s hips hard, reminding himself _not to hurt him, not to go to fast, just let it go slow and easy until he’s ready. He can’t hurt Seth, not here. Not now. They’ve both wanted this for so long._ It takes some working until, finally, their thighs are pressed flush together and they’re panting against each other’s lips softly.

Seth is bracing himself on Dean’s shoulders when he’s finally gotten used to the length inside of him, beginning to fuck himself down onto Dean in slow motions, rolling his hips _just so_ on the down strokes. Dean feels almost like he’s dying and if he was, that would probably be just fine to him. He’s pretty sure he’s going to die of embarrassment at the sounds and words falling from his lips.

“There you go, baby, just like that,” he rasps out, his nails scratching lightly at Seth’s waist as the two-tone-haired male pants slightly, letting out a moan that is too loud in the otherwise quiet room, but neither of them really care.

It’s when Seth starts trying to move faster without much luck that Dean finally get over his fear of potentially hurting Seth enough to roll his hips up, drawing a low moan from Seth, who is pressing his forehead against Dean’s.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispers, begging, and how could Dean _ever say no_ to that?

His arms are wrapping tightly around Seth as he thrusts him into him, feeling Seth shudder and hearing him moan as he begins to roll his hips to meet Dean thrust for thrust. It was like a dance of sorts, which Dean assumes is why it can be called the Horizontal Tango. It’s like they’re matching each other step for step.

Dean is shifting ever so slightly, trying to get a better way of thrusting, and Seth is suddenly tensing and jerking some, his hips pressing down hard and desperately as he lets out a truly animalistic noise before he’s _begging_ Dean, again, to go faster and _right there_.

Dean is capturing his lips in a kiss so he wouldn’t be _too_ embarrassed about thinking about neighbors afterwards and his own pace is beginning to get frantic as he feels something inside of him tightening.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out shakily as he reaches down, beginning to stroke at Seth’s leaking shaft, making Seth moan out, silencing himself by biting onto Dean’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_.”

It’s only a few more thrusts before Seth is coming, coating Dean’s hand and getting some on both of their torsos. Dean is jerking up in his thrusts before he’s spilling into the condom and throwing his head back against the couch in a wordless groan.

They just lay there for a while afterwards, before Dean is pulling out slowly and moving to dispose of the condom and clean up. He comes back with a rag to clean Seth up as well before Seth is pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and pulling Dean to lay with him for now.

“Too lazy to get up yet,” Seth murmurs as they got situated and Dean laughs, his fingers carding through long hair. They’re laid there for a while in silence before they hear the door opening up again and they both look up from the couch to see Roman coming in, a store-bought cake in hand.

They’re both confused, but Dean is the one who asks, “Ro? What’s the cake for?” as the other man comes in, locking the door behind him and picking up Seth’s keys from where he had thrown them into the apartment.

“It’s a ‘ _congratulations on fucking_ ’ cake,” he says casually, putting it down on the coffee table in front of them and moving towards the backroom. “Now get some sleep and we’ll cut it in the morning.”

“It’s not really a…” Dean starts out saying, propping himself up to look at the cake, and… yeah, it was. It legitimately said, ‘ _Congratulations on Fucking’_. How about that?

“Oh my _God_ ,” Seth is saying, his voice thick with embarrassment as he covers his face, Dean hears Roman’s chuckle before the bedroom door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you lovelies had read with me before, you know the way to my heart. If you're new... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are the secret. ^^


End file.
